Bee Blader
is a large bee-type helicopter Mechaniloid created for the purpose of transporting Ball De Voux.Wayback Machine Web Archive: The Mega Man Network - Rockman X Collected Sourcebook Information Built for guerrilla warfare they are suited for operations in the forest or city. Bee Bladers attack by firing their machine gun, launching guided missiles, and dropping Ball De Voux to assist them. If X is standing underneath one as it falls from the sky in defeat, he will be crushed. Bee Bladers appear as sub-bosses in the first stages of Mega Man X, its remake Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man X7. Destroyed Bee Bladers can be seen in the background of Morph Moth's Robot Junkyard stage in Mega Man X2. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Bee Blader. Varieties B Blader B Blader, known as Bee Blader in Japan, is a variety of Bee Blader from Mega Man X: Command Mission that appear exclusively in the Far East HQ. They attack similarly to their previous incarnations, even deploying Ball De Voux (referred to as Deerballs in-game). Many of the B Blader's attacks have the added effect of inflicting harmful status effects on the players party. B Bladers also assist Deerballs by recovering some of their health each turn. Run away only when alone after its seventh turn. Gold Blader is a rare golden variant of B Blader from Mega Man X: Command Mission that only appear in Vanallia Desert's Quicksand North Side. They drop Silver and Gold Mettaurs instead of Deerballs, and tend to run away. Also, for each turn that Gold Blader is damaged and is not defeated, it halves the Zenny left by the Gold Blader gained in battle. The Zenny minimum gained is 0. It runs away in its second turn onwards. A broken Gold Blader can be found in Gimialla Mine's L3 Southwest Division after obtaining the Gimialla Key. It requires a Heavy Motor to be repaired and becomes available for use in the Deployment Center afterwards. Other appearances A Mechaniloid similar to the Bee Blader was briefly seen in the opening of the OVA The Day of Σ included in Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X, where it transported Mega Man X to the drop point to fire his charge buster at a maverick mechaniloid during a Maverick Hunter operation. In the 39th issue of the Archie Comics serial of Mega Man, Xander Payne, when apprehended in X's time for his connection to the Emerald Spears, was placed on board a Bee Blader to be escorted to prison, although because of the effects of the time-skimmer, he was sent back in time before it lifted off with people witnessing it in shock. They also appear in the first part of Worlds Unite helping the Maverick Hunters storm Sigma's arctic base before being destoryed by Turn Cannons. The Sub-boss of Dangan Man's stage in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha resembles a smaller version of the Bee Blader, though it behaves differently, shooting 3 homing projectiles and switching to the other side of the room when all projectiles are destroyed. Gallery BeeBlader.png|Bee Blader dropping Ball De Voux in Mega Man X7. Bee blader-MHX.png|Bee Blader as it appears in Maverick Hunter X BeeBladerDropshipMHXDayofSigma.jpg|Concept art of the Bee Blader drop ship that appears in the opening of Mega Man Maverick Hunter X's The Day of Σ OVA. Rockman X DiVE Bee Blader Comparison.jpg|The Graphical evolution of the Bee Blader. Similar enemies *Spycopter *King Flyer See also *Ball De Voux References *Sepelak, Greg (2003). Mega Man X7 Official Strategy Guide. pg.108. BradyGAMES Publishing. (For HP.) *Mega Man X Command Mission Enemies Information Inline Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man X7 enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme enemies Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Category:Sub-bosses Category:Mechaniloids Category:Insect design Category:Flying enemies Category:Archie Comics X characters